JIWA SEJATI
by dwi kumalasari1412
Summary: Kisah tentang seorang Jiwa sejati yang memiliki persahabatan yang semanis madu dengan 3 Shield yang berbeda. juga tentang sisi lainnya, cintanya, juga pengkhianatan dan takdirnya yang pahit. /Chapter 2 UP!
1. Chapter 1

Konichiwa! saya Kumalasari! semoga kalian suka Fanfic yang saya publish juga di Blog saya ini yaa!

HAPPY READING!

* * *

STORY 1 : Misi dan Persahabatan

Mentari pagi mewarnai langit biru yang cerah di Musim Semi yang menghangatkan seluruh makhluk hidup di Negeri Sakura ini. Bunga bermekaran, angin yang berhembus perlahan dan air yang mengalir tenang di sungai menambah suasana Musim Semi yang tenang. Termasuk juga di salah satu Akademi terkenal di seluruh Jepang yang berada di Tokyo itu.

Akademi Shirogane. Akademi yang berisikan Siswa-siswi yang memiliki kemampuan ajaib yang unik dan alami. SHIELD. Itulah sebutan anak-anak yang memiliki kemampuan itu. Tapi masih ada dua macam lagi anak-anak yang Akademi itu ajari agar mereka bisa mengendalikan kemampuan ajaib mereka.

Penyihir. Ada Penyihir yang menggunakan sihir-sihir yang hanya untuk melindungi diri mereka sendiri atau orang lain, yaitu Penyihir Perak, juga Penyihir hitam yang menggunakan sihir-sihir mereka untuk kebaikan atau kejahatan tergantung dari Penyihir itu sendiri.

Lalu, satu macam lagi? Yaitu… JIWA SEJATI

Sosok istimewa yang hanya dimiliki oleh seorang anak dari keluarga yang terpilih. Dan Jiwa Sejati itu hanya muncul 100 tahun sekali, juga sosok istimewa yang tidak hanya terlahir sebagai Shield, tapi juga bisa jadi sebagai Penyihir.

Dan sekarang anak laki-laki yang memiliki status itu sedang duduk di bawah pohon sakura yang bermekaran di taman belakang sambil menulis sesuatu di buku notes biru langitnya. Mata biru lautnya masih terus asik memandang tulisannya, tanpa menyadari bahwa akan terjadi sesuatu padanya nanti.

"Kuudoo!" teriakan lantang dari seseorang yang dikenalnya nyaris saja membuat dia kehilangan pendengarannya. Wajar karena orang itu berteriak tepat di samping anak itu, Kudo Shinichi.

Shinichi menoleh ke sampingnya dan memandang anak yang sangat mirip dengannya –rambut acak-acakan anak itu yang membedakan- nyengir memandangnya. Sesaat kemudian, Shinichi memandang datar anak itu. "Kaito, kau ini bisa tidak sih berhenti membuat keributan dengan teriakanmu yang lantang itu? Berisik!" omel Shinichi datar.

"Haha, kamu ingat pepatah di Akademi ini? _Kekuatan seseorang mencerminkan pribadinya_. Aku ini 'kan _Thunder shield_ makanya aku selalu bicara dengan lantang." Jawab anak itu – Kuroba Kaito- dengan entengnya. "Lagian jangan marahi aku saja. Marahi juga duo sejoli yang lagi asik bertarung gaje disana." Kaito menunjuk dua orang –yang satu berambut pirang dengan kemampuan Anginnya dan yang satunya yang berkulit gelap dan dengan kemampuan Api merah marunnya yang berkobar.

Shinichi memandang arah yang ditunjuk Kaito dan menganga memandang dua sahabatnya yang lain –Hattori Heiji yang berdarah Samurai dan Hakuba Saguru yang berdarah orang London asli- membuat kekacauan yang gaje. Walau sudah biasa, tapi Shinichi masih tetap tidak bisa meredam emosinya. Sehingga tanpa pandang bulu, dengan kekuatannya sebagai _Weather Shield_ , membuat angina yang kencang dan menceburkan mereka ke sungai kecil di dekat mereka.

Tawa Kaito meledak seketika saat itu, melihat dua temannya bingung sendiri dan basah kuyup. Saguru yang menyadari penyebab dari hal itu dan mendengar tawa Kaito menoleh ke arah Shinichi dan memandangnya kesal

"Kudo kun! _Nani wa shite iru no desuka!?_ " Tanya Saguru kesal, sambil mengeringkan pakaiannya dengan angin.

"Wah, parah kau Kudo. Kenapa seenaknya bikin kami basah kuyup begini sih!?" protes Heiji menimpali.

Shinichi berdiri sambil mengantongi notesnya dan memandang datar mereka. "Biar! Itu hukuman buat orang yang suka bikin rebut di Akademi! Lagian, kalian ini kenapa sih? Tiap hari selalu saja begitu. Apa tidak ada kerjaan yang lain?"

Saguru dan Heiji saling pandang. Lalu dengan wajah sebal, mereka bebarengan memalingkan muka. Kaito Cuma tertawa pelan. Sedangkan Shinichi menghela nafas panjang.

"Aaah, sudahlah! Terserah deh apa mau kalian." Shinichi mengambil kembali notesnya dan menulis sesuatu di sana.

Kaito memandangnya heran. Dia sedikit mendekati Shinichi. "Kudo, apa yang kau tulis disitu? Tiap hari kau selalu saja menulis sesuatu."

Shinichi memandang Kaito, Heiji dan Saguru yang ikut penasaran. Sekejap dia tersenyum sedih, lalu senyum itu hilang diganti dengan sebuah senyum usil. "Bukan catatan penting. Cuma catatan yang kutulis tentang 'cara menundukkan ketiga sahabat baikku yang merepotkan'"

Kaito, Heiji dan Saguru serentak melongo kaget dan memekik kesal. "KUDOO!"

Shinichi hanya tertawa jahil mendengar protesan dari ketiga sahabat baiknya. Walaupun sejujurnya, ada sesuatu yang selalu membuat tubuh Shinichi terasa aneh. Perasaan tak enak yang selalu menjalar di tubuhnya setiap kali dia merasa senang.

"Lho?, ternyata sudah jam 2 siang ya?" celetuk Saguru tiba-tiba, sambil memandang jam rantai perak kesayangannya.

Heiji dan Kaito bengong seketika. Pantas saja mereka merasa letih, ternyata karena mereka belum makan siang. "Hakuba, kau mestinya ngomong daritadi. Kami sudah kelewat lapar tahu!" omel Heiji, merutuki nasibnya yang punya sahabat baik yang kurang peka.

"Sudahlah. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." Pamit Shinichi, sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk meninggalkan mereka.

"Kudo! Kau mau kemana?!" Tanya Kaito setengah berteriak.

"Menemui Kurouma-sama! Aku sudah janji pada Kepsek aneh itu untuk menemuinya jam 2!"

Kaito, Heiji dan Saguru hanya bisa memandang kepergian Shinichi. Sebenarnya walau kurang peka, Saguru menyadari sesuatu yang 'aneh' pada Shinichi. Tapi dia tepis prasangka itu, setelah teru-terusan melihat sikap Shinichi yang tidak aneh.

"Hei, pergi ke Kantin yuk. Sudah lapar sekali…" ajak Kaito lesu, perutnya mulai meronta-ronta minta diisi.

"Haaii! Ayo Hakuba!" seru Heiji semangat, dia menarik lengan Saguru dan pergi dari taman itu.

* * *

"Sumimasen." Pintu bercat emas besar di buka perlahan oleh Shinichi. Di depannya terdapat dua orang yang sudah menunggu Shinichi di ruangan luas –Ruang Kepala Sekolah- itu.

Seorang pria bertopeng hitam duduk santai sambil bertopang dagu di Meja Kerjanya, bersama dengan wanita cantik berambut pendek stroberi berjas lab yang setia berdiri di sampingnya. "Wah, akhirnya datang juga. Aku punya misi yang menarik untukmu dan teman-temanku." Jelas Kepala Sekolah –Kurouma-sama-

Shinichi mengangkat sebelah alisnya, minta penjelasan lebih. "Misi untukku dan ketiga sahabatku itu? Misi apa?" tanyanya bingung.

Kurouma-sama dan Miyano Shiho –wanita berjas lab itu- saling pandang. Kurouma-sama mengalihkan pandangannya dan Shiho mrmrlototinya kesal, pertanda jika dia yang harus menjelaskan.

"Begini, ini adalah sebuah misi yang juga akan melibatkan anak dari Kelas Penyihir Perak, karena misi ini sangat membutuhkan itu. Jadi sebelum kukatakan apa misinya, kamu setuju bila anak tersebut ikut?" Shiho menjelaskan, dengan ikut melempar sebuah pertanyaan.

Shinichi terdiam. Jujur, dia memang sangat ragu dengan adanya Siswa dari Kelas Penyihir Perak sebagai rekan. Tentu saja karena ketiga sahabatnya pasti menolak tegas hal itu. Faktanya, Penyihir dan _Shield_ itu selalu berbeda pendapat sehingga menimbulkan kekacauan.

"Kalau kamu ragu," Kurouma-sama angkat bicara. "Kamu bisa buat keputusan sendiri. Jangan terlalu peduli dengan teman-temanmu."

Shinichi terdiam, kaget karena Kurouma-sama mengerti isi pikirannya. Lalu, dia bicara. "Baiklah. Aku terima misi ini."

Kurouma-sama tersenyum. Ia memandang Shiho dan Shiho mengangguk paham. Dia mengepalkan tangannya lalu melepaskan lagi kepalan tangan itu, mengeluarkan beberapa burung-burung perak mungil yang langsung terbang keluar. 5 menit kemudian, Heiji, Saguru, Kaito dan seorang anak berkacamata muncul. Mereka kaget dengan berpindah tempatnya mereka.

"Baiklah, langsung saja kukatakan. Misi kalian adalah menjaga seorang Miko dari Fuyuna dan melindunginya dari ancaman Penyihir Perak."

"Hooi _Matte Kudasai_! Kenapa tiba-tiba begitu?! Lalu siapa pula anak itu?!" Tanya Heiji sewot, sambil menunjuk-nunjuk si anak berkacamata.

"Anak dari Kelas Penyihir Perak, Hondou Eisuke. Kalian tidak boleh protes karena ini misi penting. Lagipula, Kudo-kun sudah setuju dengan terlibatnya anak itu." Jawab Shiho enteng.

Saguru, Heiji dan Kaito memandang Shinichi datar.

"Apa? Mereka bilang aku boleh memutuskan. Jadi kurasa tak masalah 'kan?" Tanya Shinichi.

"Emm, jadi tugas kami Cuma itu?" Tanya Eisuke.

"Ya. Kusarankan kalau beberapa diantara kalian ada yang menjaga Miko dan ada yang memburu Penyihir Perak itu." Jawab Kurouma-sama.

"Ta, tapi…"

"Tidak usah tapi-tapi! Ayo kita pergi sekarang!" Shinichi langsung menarik Kaito dan Eisuke keluar dari ruangan itu, disusul Heiji dan Saguru.

Setelah kepergian mereka, Shiho bertanya pada Kurouma-sama. "Apa maksud anda mengirim mereka untuk misi seperti ini?"

Kurouma-sama tersenyum. Dia membuka sebuah Liontin Perak dan memandang sebuah foto kenangan disana. "Aku Cuma ingin tahu seberapa besar kekuatan persahabatan mereka dan rasa toleransi mereka, kok."

Sejujurnya Shiho masih ingin bertanya lagi. Tapi melihat keyakinan Kurouma-sama, dia mengangguk dan tersenyum. _Satu Jiwa Sejati, 3 Shield dan satu Penyihir Perak. Benar-benar Persahabatan yang unik._

To Be Continue


	2. Chapter 2

Konichiwa! Gomemasai atas keterlambatan update yang sangat menyebalkan ini. Maklum, kebanyakan tugas dari sang guru, hoho. Yang terpenting, gomenasai minna-san!

HAPPY READING!

Chapter 2 : First Love

"Haaaah, udara disini sejuk sekali..." gumam Kaito pelan, menikmati setiap desiran angin yang berhembus pelan melewati Padang rumput tempatnya berpijak.

"Berapa lama kau akan berdiri disana, Kuroba? Ayo cepat kemari dan makan burung bakar ini bersama atau akan kumakan jatahmu!" pinta Heiji mengancam,dengan wajah setengah kesal. Laki-laki _tan_ itu memang moodnya sedang buruk karena terpaksa makan burung bakar hasil buruan Eisuke, padahal ia sudah susah payah memancing ikan di sungai di dekatnya tadi. Sungguh malang nasib pemuda satu itu karena harus bertenggang rasa pada Kaito yang phobia ikan.

"Sudahlah Heiji-san, Jangan marah seperti itu. Kita kan sudah mengerti kalau Kaito-san phobia berat dengan ikan. Jadi tidak ada gunanya merasa marah kan?" ujar Eisuke pelan, berusaha menetralkan mood Heiji.

Saguru hanya bisa tersenyum puas seraya meminum air yang ia bawa di dalam botol melihat sahabat sekaligus musuhnya itu kesal, sedangkan Kaito hanya nyengir kuda melihat tatapan sebal Heiji. Dan Shinichi dengan cuek dan tidak pedulinya dengan mood Heiji hanya memakan burung bakar itu.

"Oh ya, kira-kira seperti apa Miko yang akan kita lindungi itu ya?" tanya Eisuke penasaran.

"Bagaimana ya, kurasa dia itu gadis yang terlalu patuh sama aturan deh. Aturan kuno yang sudah ada di keluarganya, misalnya." Jawab Kaito, sambil mendongak membayangkan.

"Seperti apapun dia nanti, kita akan dapat jawabannya begitu sampai di Kuil Kamitsuki yang ada di Fuyuna nanti. Lagipula, kita harus segera sampai kesana dan langsung bertanya tentang detail misi kita ini pada yang bersangkutan nanti." Saguru menyelutuk sambil kembali berkutat dengan burung bakarnya.

"Yang bersangkutan? _Matte kudasai_ , yang kau maksud itu siapa?" tanya Heiji.

Pandangan Saguru kemudian jatuh pada Shinichi, seolah berkata tanya-saja-pada-Kudo-kun. Shinichi membalas tatapan Saguru dengan sebelah alis terangkat. " _Nani?_ Kenapa kau memandangku begitu?"

"Siapa yang dimaksud Hakuba tadi? Tentang Yang bersangkutan itu." Tanya Heiji lagi.

"Ibu dari si Miko itu." Shinichi merogoh saku jaket hitamnya dan menunjukkan sebuah foto seorang wanita cantik dengan kacamata yang menggantung di hidungnya. Kaito mengambil foto itu, membuat Heiji dan Eisuke mencondongkan tubuh untuk mengintip foto itu. "Kalau tidak salah nama wanita itu Kisaki Eri. Sebenarnya dialah yang meminta bantuan sekolah kita untuk menjaga putrinya itu dari si Penyihir Perak setelah beberapa kali mengalami kejadian. Aku tak tahu kejadian apa, tapi kurasa kita akan tahu begitu sampai disana dan bertemu dengannya."

Hening mewarnai sejenak tempat itu. Hanya ada suara aliran sungai yang mengalir deras. Shinichi kembali melanjutkan makannya, tanpa memerdulikan Kaito, Heiji dan Eisuke yang masih penasaran. Benar-benar orang yang sangat tidak pedulian.

Sampai tiba-tiba setetes air –atau tepatnya darah- menetes tepat di kacamata Eisuke. Dilanjutkan dengan tetesan-tetesan lain yang turun deras membasahi mereka dan menimbulkan aroma anyir di sekitar mereka. " _Chotto matte_ , kenapa bisa ada hujan darah disini?" tanya Kaito bingung.

"Yang jelas ini bukan akibat alam. Kalau benar ini murni fenomena alam, aku pasti bisa merasakannya. " jawab Shinichi yakin.

"Kurasa, aku mengerti situasi ini." Eisuke tiba-tiba berucap. "Ini jelas perbuatan Penyihir Perak itu! Aku bisa merasakan hawa sihir yang jelas disini."

"Tapi, dimana Penyihir itu? Seharusnya dia ada di dekat sini kan?" tanya Saguru.

Shinichi, Kaito, Heiji, Saguru dan Eisuke menoleh ke kiri-kanannya, berwaspada dengan keadaan sekitar. Shinichi lalu menunduk, mulai mode berpikir. _Matte. kalau benar Penyihir itu ada disini, untuk apa dia melakukan ini? Menghalangi kami melindungi Miko itu atau ada tujuan lain? Tapi kenapa? EH!?_

"Aaaaaakkhh!"

Pekikan Shinichi sukses menyadarkan Kaito dkk yang asik berpikir. Mereka berteriak kaget begitu melihat pemandangan di depan mereka. Shinichi yang tergeletak di tanah berjarak tiga meter dari mereka berpijak. Luka lecet terlihat diwajahnya, juga memar di lengannya dan darah yang mengalir disudut bibirnya. Shinichi memegang erat lengannya yang cedera sambil memandang tajam seekor Rubah raksasa berwarna coklat kemerahan yang memandang bengis pada Shinichi dengan mata merah menyalanya. Air liur menetes dari mulutnya, seolah siap untuk menerkam Shinichi.

Saguru, Kaito dan Heiji melayangkan tatapan tajam pada si Rubah yang menggeram keras dengan posisi siap menyerang. Sedangkan Eisuke memandang cemas pada Shinichi dan Rubah itu bergantian. Sebagai Penyihir perak tentu dia tahu kalau Rubah raksasa itu adalah Rubah malang yang terpengaruh sihir sang Penyihir perak untuk melenyapkan Shinichi.

"Baiklah, kita bunuh makhluk ini bersama sekarang. Kuroba-kun, buat kurungan petir untuk makhluk ini. Lalu Hattori-kun, buat kobaran api yang besar dan tiupkan kearah anginku. Aku akan menyerangnya dengan anginku dan kobaran apimu dalam kurungan yang di buat Kuroba-kun." Titah Saguru membuat formasi.

Kaito dan Heiji mengangguk dan bersiap-siap untuk memulai rencana Saguru. Belum sempat melakukan apapun, Eisuke memekik tertahan. "Jangan sakiti Rubah itu! Dia hanyalah Rubah kecil jinak yang terpengaruh oleh sihir Penyihir Perak! Tolong, jangan menyakitinya!"

Heiji, Kaito dan Saguru terdiam. Mereka menatap Eisuke yang mulai menoleh ke kanan-kirinya mencari dalang dari kejadian ini. Belum sempat berbuat apa-apa, Rubah raksasa itu meraung kencang dan menyemburkan kobaran api biru ke arah mereka. Mereka hanya menoleh cepat ke arah kobaran api biru raksasa yang dengan cepat melayang ke arah mereka dan hampir mengenai mereka.

Dikatakan hampir karena Shinichi tiba-tiba melesat di depan mereka dan melemparkan hembusan badai air pada api biru itu. Namun ketika api biru itu padam, cakar Rubah raksasa itu tiba-tiba menyembul dan mengenai Shinichi yang membuatnya terpelanting jauh dan terluka lebih parah lagi. Melihat kejadian itu, Heiji, Kaito, Saguru dan Eisuke bersamaan berteriak panik. "Kudo/Kudo-kun/Shinichi-san!"

Tiba-tiba, seorang gadis berambut panjang kehitaman selutut dengan kimono berwarna lavender muncul di dekat Shinichi yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri. Dia menyentuh wajah Shinichi iba dan lalu mendelik tajam pada Saguru dkk. "Apa yang kalian lihat? Cepat bunuh makhluk itu sekarang sebelum dia memakan korban lagi!" perintahnya tegas.

"Apa maksudmu? Makhluk ini tidak..."

"Jangan banyak bicara! Aku tahu makhluk itu tidak bersalah, tapi dia harus dilenyapkan karena dia bisa lebih berbahaya dari ini! Lakukan sekarang!" pintanya lagi, memotong ucapan Eisuke.

Saguru, Heiji dan Kaito saling berpandangan. Mereka lalu mengangguk dan melakukan strategi yang dikatakan Saguru. Bedanya, Eisuke ditugasi untuk membuat makhluk itu lengah dengan membuat sihir ilusi kristal.

Sementara Heiji dkk sibuk dengan Rubah raksasa itu, gadis itu menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya ke dada Shinichi, berusaha mengalirkan tenaganya yang mengeluarkan cahaya berwarna indigo. Perlahan, luka-luka Shinichi sedikit memudar dan meninggalkan luka-luka kering yang tetap saja perlu dibersihkan dan diperban. Gadis itu lalu menatap wajah Shinichi. Ia tersenyum lembut dan menghela nafas lega begitu melihat wajah Shinichi yang tenang seolah telah terlelap setelah awalnya terlihat kesakitan. Namun tiba-tiba, ia memandang kaget begitu menyadari bahwa wajah Shinichi sama persis dengan wajah orang yang muncul dimimpinya. Mimpi tentang takdirnya dengan seorang Jiwa Sejati. _Masaka, dia ini adalah... Jiwa sejati?_

* * *

"Syukurlah, saya sangat lega melihat kalian baik-baik saja. Ah, saya juga minta maaf atas sikap putri saya saat itu." Ujar Kisaki Eri lembut, setelah mendengar cerita tentang kejadian Rubah raksasa itu dari Saguru.

Saguru hanya mengangguk seraya tersenyum kecil. " _Arigatou Gozaimasu_. Dan masalah Ran-san, kami justru berterima kasih padanya karena telah menolong teman kami yang terluka."

Eri mengangguk pelan. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan memandang pepohonan sakura yang berguguran diterpa angin didekat ruangan tempatnya mengobrol itu dengan pandangan penuh arti, tepatnya melihat Ran yang tengah menggambar sesuatu. Pandangannya lalu kembali ke arah Kaito, Heiji, Saguru dan Eisuke.

"Saya meminta bantuan kalian untuk tujuan yang amat penting bagi saya." Ucap Eri serius.

"Maksudnya, tujuan untuk menjaga Ran-san?" tanya Eisuke.

Eri mengangguk. "Salah satunya untuk itu."

Heiji mengernyit bingung. "Salah satu? Berarti ada tujuan lain?"

"Benar. Tapi saya akan mengatakan detailnya setelah teman kalian sadar nanti."

" _Doushite?_ Apa ada hubungannya dengan Kudo?" tanya Kaito.

Eri hanya diam membisu. Untuk kedua kalinya, ia mengalihkan pandangannya. "Itu... kita akan mengetahuinya nanti." Seketika itu juga, Eri mendapat tatapan penuh tanya dari empat pemuda di depannya.

Eri kembali menatap pepohonan, namun Ran sudah menghilang dari sana. Ia tahu jelas kalau putrinya pasti sedang memeriksa keadaan si Jiwa Sejati itu. "Sebaiknya, kalian periksa keadaan teman kalian seka..." ucapan Eri terputus, begitu melihat keempat pemuda itu langsung berlari meninggalkannya dan pergi ke tempat Shinichi berada. "Hmm, mereka ternyata sudah selengket itu dengan pemuda itu ya?"

Begitu sampai di depan kamar tempat Shinichi dirawat, tanpa babibu lagi mereka langsung masuk tanpa permisi dan melihat Shinichi sudah sadar dan tengah asik memandang lekat keluar jendela. Kaito langsung melesat memeluk Shinichi dengan wajah kekanakannya, tanpa memerdulikan Shinichi yang kaget dengan kedatangannya yang bagaikan hantu itu.

"Uwwaa! Kudo, akhirnya kau sadar juga!" seru Kaito senang. Yang dipeluk hanya memekik kaget dan sedikit meringis pelan karena lukanya. " _BaKaito_ , _Hanase_! Lukaku masih belum pulih, _Baka_!" pinta Shinichi kesal.

"Ups, _gomenasai_ Kudo. Aku baru sadar soal itu, haha." Sahut Kaito nyengir kuda.

"Kudo! _Daijoubu_? Apa lukamu tambah sakit gara-gara Kuroba? Atau malah tambah parah? Kapan kau bangun tadi?" tanya Heiji bertubi-tubi, sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Shinichi kasar, dan parahnya tanpa Heiji sadari.

" _Ho, Hontouni Daijoubu_. Aku baru bangun tadi. Da, dan sebenarnya kau yang membuat lukaku tambah parah Hattori!" sembur Shinichi emosi. Mendengar semburan si _Weather Shield_ , Heiji menghentikan guncangannya dan minta maaf sambil nyengir kuda, persis seperti yang dilakukan Kaito. Tentu Heiji juga mendapat gerutuan dari si _Thunder Shield._

 _Dua-duanya sama saja._ Batin Saguru, merutuki Heiji dan Kaito.

" _A, ano_..."

Heiji, Kaito, Saguru dan Shinichi serentak menoleh memandang Eisuke yang memasang wajah bersalah dan menyesal. " _Gomenasai! Gomenasai_ , Shinichi-san! Seharusnya, aku tidak melarang Saguru-san dan yang lainnya untuk menyakiti Rubah itu. Gara-gara aku, kau jadi begini. _Gomenasai minna-san! Gomenasai!_ " sesal Eisuke, sambil menunduk dan nyaris mengeluarkan air mata.

"Kenapa minta maaf?" ganti Shinichi yang dipandang oleh Heiji dkk. Seulas senyum simpul terpasang diwajahnya yang ditempeli beberapa plester luka. "Yang tadi itu bukan salahmu. Kau hanya berpikir ada cara untuk menghentikan Rubah itu selain membunuhnya kan? Menurutku itu bukan hal yang salah karena pada dasarnya Rubah itu memang tidak sengaja melukaiku. Kau yang Siswa kelas Penyihir Perak pasti berpikir untuk berusaha membantu dengan melepaskan pengaruh sihir pada Rubah itu. Jadi kenapa kau harus minta maaf padaku padahal itu bukan salahmu?"

Eisuke memandang dalam Shinichi. Sedangkan Shinichi malah masih bertahan dengan senyumnya. Melihat senyuman itu, Eisuke membungkuk 45° dengan menahan air mata. " _A, arigatou gozaimasu!_ Terima kasih sudah menerimaku dalam tim ini! _A, arigatou gozaimasu minna-san!_ "

Shinichi dkk hanya tersenyum lembut melihat Eisuke. Heiji, Kaito dan Saguru mulai menenangkan Eisuke dan mereka pun mengobrol bersama, menikmati obrolan sebagai sahabat baik.

Tanpa mereka sadari, dibalik pintu Ran tersenyum lembut. Sebuah desiran aneh hinggap dihatinya dan rona merah pun menjalar di pipinya. Ia mengingat ucapan Shinichi tadi. Ucapan lembut yang Shinichi katakan pada Eisuke.

 _Jadi kenapa kau harus minta maaf padaku padahal itu bukan salahmu?_

Ia juga masih ingat saat Shinichi sadar dan berterima kasih padanya. Sebuah senyum manis juga terpasang jelas diwajah Shinichi saat itu.

' _Jadi, namamu Mouri Ran? Hmm, Ore wa Kudo Shinichi. Yoroshiku, Ran-san. Aah, terima kasih juga karena sudah mengobatiku.'_

' _Kenapa kamu berterima kasih begitu? Aku kan hanya mengobatimu. Selain itu, ibuku memintamu dan teman-temanmu untuk melindungiku. Jadi aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih kan?'_

' _Memang kenapa? Sudah wajar aku berterima kasih kan? Lagipula, aku dan teman-temanku melindungimu karena misi. Jadi tak ada salahnya kan? Walaupun sekarang entah kenapa, aku malah tulus ingin melindungimu tanpa alasan misi. Jadi untuk seterusnya, mohon bantuannya ya, Ran-san._

Ran tersenyum senang mengingat obrolan singkat itu. Entah kenapa, dia jadi ingin sekali mengobrol lebih banyak dengan si _Weather Shield_ itu. Sebagai Miko, Ran sangat peka dengan perasaannya sendiri. Dia sadar kalau ia jatuh hati pada Shinichi. Walaupun Ran tidak sadar kalau begitu melihatnya, Shinichi juga mulai jatuh hati pada mereka punya kesamaan. _Jiwa Sejati dan Miko hanya bisa satu kali jatuh cinta, karena itu berlaku untuk selamanya._

To Be Continued


End file.
